


(You're The) Devil In Disguise

by VonHenrik



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A heist with Markiplier - Freeform, AHWM Yancy, Brief Mention of Matricide, Drabble, Matricide, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VonHenrik/pseuds/VonHenrik
Summary: Yancy writes a series of letters.
Kudos: 32





	(You're The) Devil In Disguise

**TO MY MOTHER**

I think I miss you, Ma. More than I ever thought I would. <strike>I know you know what happened that night, but I never forgot about you</strike>

I tried. I really did try, cause <strike>the last thing you need is someone like me remembering you</strike> it just wasn't gonna work anymore. Sorry.

<strike>I know you probably loved me in your own way</strike>

Look, you really wanna know? Fine. Here it is:

I'm not proud of it, but I'm also not NOT proud of it. If anything, <strike>this was all your fault</strike> it was never any of your business. You're the one who went through all my stuff and started asking questions, and look where we are now. Six feet under and six goddamned feet of concrete. If anything, we buried each other, but you already had the fucking shovel in hand. <strike>In a way, I guess it's fair; I never liked you all that much either</strike>

I did what I had to do. You of all people should understand that. 

***

<strike>I thought about what I said. I haven't changed my mind, but I thought you should know I thought about it at least</strike>

Why'd you have to call the police

<strike>I wasn't hurting anyone</strike> I was just trying to do right by you and the boys. Be a man. Be a provider. <strike>Finally make you proud</strike>

***

Warden left the radio on today. They were playing our song. <strike>I thought about you</strike>

***

I didn't wanna write today, but the Warden himself insisted. Says it keeps me humble. He even gave me a brand new pen just for writing. I hope he doesn't start checking to see whether or not I'm writing, but at least I look busy. He's staring at me now, so I think this is good for the time being.

Anyways I guess I have to start "bearing my soul" again, so. Unfuck you or whatever. I didn't plan on having to do this regularly.

***

Fuck you, Ma. You made me cry tonight. Stupid memories ruining the pages of my diary. Smears the ink. <strike>You fucking bitch</strike>

***

Warden read through some of my letters today. <strike>Said I shouldn't use such foul language about a lady however dirty you were but that it seemed like I was "beginning to heal" or whatever the fuck kind of nonsense he's on. Kind of hope he reads this part. I don't wanna get better, I want her to rot in hell</strike> He said it was very ambitious, but still thinks it's a good idea. Makes me like it even less. At least he doesn't judge me for it <strike>not openly anyways</strike>

***

I wrote you a poem today. I don't wanna write it here <strike>because it hurts</strike> but I did write one.

<strike>Stupid just like everything else in this fucking prison</strike>

***

They let me have my journal in solitary. They wanted to move me to a "rehabilitation center." Isn't that what prison is supposed to be anyhow? Guess they thought I was one step closer to being civilized. Got a few bruises but nothing I ain't proud of. I ain't leaving this place.

<strike>I can't leave this place</strike>

***

It's my birthday today. They let me back in with the boys. I missed them so much. <strike>I wanted to miss them more than I miss you but I guess that's never gonna happen</strike>

Apparently there's some new guy in town. And his little buddy. Some sort of petty theft? I guess they arrest people for theft now.

I bet he hasn't even murdered anyone yet!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a brief little writing exercise to get back in the actual literal swing of things I fucking love this boy so much goodnight.


End file.
